huyopa2001s_td_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Odette
Odette is a contestant from Survivor: Australia II. Survivor: Australia II Odette began Survivor: Australia II on the teal Asaga tribe. Her approach to the game was to have larger meat shields in front of her, deciding that she would only be in an alliance if people approached her. This style of gameplay was slow in the first few days, where Odette made social bonds with the tribe. Following their first immunity challenge win, Jacqui and Henry wanted Odette in their alliance, which also included Kent and Sarah. Asaga then won the following immunity challenge, keeping her alliance of five safe for now. On Day 9, both tribes had to attend a Double Tribal Council. Henry told Odette that Jacqui was planning on turning against the alliance and she needed to be voted out immediately. Glad that the target was off her back and her meat shield plan was working, Odette voted with the rest of the tribe in unanimously eliminating Jacqui. The twist of the vote was that Jacqui would only be switched to Samatau and could bring two people with her, which she chose Henry and Michelle. Odette and the rest of Asaga was joined by A.K. and Anneliese.Seeing that the original Asaga had the majority, Odette planned on staying loyal with them and getting rid of an original Samatau. Just like their first incarnation, Asaga was a strong tribe, winning the next two immunity challenges. When Asaga lost for the first time on Day 16, Odette spoke with Jericho and Kent, who agreed that all Asaga was voting for Anneliese. At tribal council, Odette voted with them, but Sarah and Luke flipped with original Samatau and eliminated Kent. On Day 17, the two tribes merged. Despite showing her loyalty to original Asaga at the switch, Odette decided to adjust her meat shield strategy and work with Samatau. Odette and Michelle from Asaga joined forces with A.K, Anneliese, Jarrad, Locky, Tara and Tessa with the intention of splitting up the trio of Jericho, Luke and Sarah. At tribal council, the alliance split the votes between Sarah and Jericho in case one of them used a Hidden Immunity Idol. Since no idol was played, Sarah received the most votes, she was voted out and Odette found new power as the quiet member in her larger alliance. Although she was happy in this group, Odette also wanted to make sure that Samatau didn't have complete control over the votes. Michelle and her brought Jericho and Luke into the alliance, but only told Tara, Anneliese and Locky meaning she had the majority in any situation. At the vote, A.K, Jarrad and Tessa voted for Odette but the seven made Jarrad the second member of the jury. Under Luke's direction, the original Asaga members planned on blindsiding Tessa and the rest of Samatau. Luke told Tara and Locky that A.K. was the target, Anneliese was confused by the talk of the vote and voted for Michelle but Luke and the original Asaga members got rid of Tessa. Knowing that A.K. played an idol when the merge began, the seven who blindsided Jarrad earlier unanimously got rid of A.K. at the next vote. Although Odette was basking in her meat shield strategy, she was starting to worry that Luke and Jericho had too many options and were legitimate threats to win the game. When Anneliese tried convincing the boys to flip and vote for Locky, Odette and Michelle approached Locky and Tara in blindsiding the three who intended on blindsiding Locky. At tribal council, Anneliese, Luke and Jericho voted for Locky but Tara, Locky, Michelle and Odette blindsided Luke. By the Final Six, Odette was in a comfortable position, but more exposed than she initially intended to be. In a strong duo with Michelle, Odette also had competition with the pairing of Tara and Locky, but needed Jericho and Anneliese to form a majority. Odette and Michelle planned on breaking Locky from Tara by voting for him and were greeted by Jericho and Anneliese's enthusiasm. The Asaga girls voted for him at tribal council, but Odette was blindsided by Samatau and Jericho, making her the sixth member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, Odette voted for Jericho to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Trivia Category:Survivor: Australia II Castaways